Emma Swan/After Second Curse
Emma follows her parents to the hospital delivery room where she and Regina cast a protection spell to shield them from Zelena. Still upset about Hook's lie, she goes to face Zelena alone, but with David's persuasion, allows the pirate to come with her. Along the way, Emma expresses regrets over bringing Henry to Storybrooke since he'll always be in danger, but Hook thinks she is scared of considering a happy future in town. During the face-off, Hook is nearly drowned by Mr. Gold on Zelena's order; forcing Emma to choose—save him and lose her magic or let him die. She gives him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation—a "kiss"—and has her magic drained away. With Emma's magic gone, the barrier around the hospital room disappears; allowing Zelena to steal the newborn baby for a time spell. Due to Henry's belief that Regina possesses light magic, she uses it to defeat Zelena once and for all. Rather than condemn the witch to death, Regina spares her sister's life and imprisons her in a jail cell. David returns his son into Mary Margaret's loving arms where Emma watches happily outside the door. Hook thanks Emma for saving his life, even though the cost was her own magic. Emma doesn't mind; stating that she won't need it after returning to New York. Then, she ushers Henry into the room to meet his new family member. Unseen to them, Mr. Gold kills Zelena; accidentally triggering magic in her pendant, which activates the time spell. The next morning, Henry shows Emma an apartment listing in town, but she avoids the topic. During a diner celebration welcoming David and Mary Margaret's son, Emma and Hook overhear Henry reading the fairytale story of how Prince Charming and Snow White met. When Hook hints that she desires to leave town, Emma finds her intentions questioned by Regina. Again, she eludes the issue by leaving the diner. Hook catches up and hands Emma the book to show her the family she will be leaving behind. Emma, however, only sees fairytale stories in the book and believes she doesn't belong. Admitting to running from past foster homes, Emma stubbornly insists she will continue to run until finding a true home. Noticing the time spell is activated, they investigate the portal and are sucked into the past Enchanted Forest. They are forced to hide when the Queen arrives to a nearby village where a prisoner, Marian, is hauled out. Emma pities her, but doesn't intervene on Hook's warning that the future may be altered by changing the past. After Emma finds new clothes, she and Hook witness Snow White trying to steal from Prince Charming. Though this is supposed to be the first meeting between the destined lovers, Emma accidentally breaks a branch; causing a startled Snow White to flee. Hoping to fix the mistake, the two head for Rumplestiltskin's castle. On sight, the Dark One chokes Hook until Emma reveals future circumstances that will lead him to Baelfire. Rumplestiltskin then aids them in tracking down Prince Charming and Snow White's locations. Choreographing a meeting between the future couple, Emma distracts past Hook while future Hook boards the Jolly Roger to convince Snow White to steal Prince Charming's ring from King Midas' castle. Brought aboard the ship by past Hook, Emma keeps him busy until future Hook knocks his past self unconscious. Borrowing magical disguises from Rumplestiltskin, they present themselves as Princess Leia and Prince Charles to blend in the castle. They help Snow White flee from the Queen's knights, but the ring is left behind, which Emma takes. Imprisoned for assisting Snow White, Emma meets Marian, who states they will be executed tomorrow. Using Neal's lock-pick method, she frees both of them and regroups with Hook, Prince Charming and Red Riding Hood only to witness Snow White's execution by the Queen. Shocked at her mother's death, Emma discovers Snow White escaped by turning herself into a bug, and she reverts to human with the Blue Fairy's help. Relieved, she embraces Snow White, who is puzzled by her concern. Fearful that Marian will alter the future by simply existing, Hook and Emma decide to take her to the future. Prince Charming notices Snow White stole his ring and takes off after her. Soon, the past is set back on track as the ring is returned and the prince and the bandit part on better terms. Returning to Rumplestiltskin, Emma and Hook learn a special wand can replicate magic, but the portal has to be made by someone who traveled through it. Intending to "protect the future" by taking a forgetting potion, the Dark One also entraps them in his vault. While there, Hook pulls out a vessel from a cabinet, which Emma chides him for touching as it might be dangerous. Emma, having an epiphany from watching her mother die, realizes Henry brought her to Storybrooke to find her family. With that, her magic is restored and a portal is opened. Before she follows Hook into it, Rumplestiltskin demands to know what happens when he reunites with Baelfire. She states his son forgives and loves him, but he dies to save everyone. Emma proclaims Baelfire died a hero, and that he shouldn't change the future at the risk of making things worse. Lastly, she urges him to take the potion, which he does. In the present, Emma rushes into her parents' arms and confirms her decision to stay in town. She informs them about her and Hook's adventure to the past, and then asks for her brother's name. David and Mary Margaret announce they are naming him after a true hero—Neal. From Hook, Emma learns he traded his ship for a magic bean in order to find her in New York. Touched, she finally reciprocates his feelings and kisses him. As Emma re-introduces Marian to Regina, Robin Hood recognizes the newcomer as his deceased wife as does Roland acknowledge her as his mother. Despite that Emma just wanted to rescue an innocent woman, Regina angrily berates her for not thinking of the consequences of her actions.